


Sleep Is Nice

by TonicClaw



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batter needs some sleep, Fluff, Fluff in a Bucket, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: When The Player finally saves and leaves The Batter looks for a place to sleep.





	Sleep Is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Yay no angst this time!! just pure. tooth. rotting. fluff...somewhat. 
> 
> enjoy!

The Batter struck the last spectre in the battle and watched with half open eyes as it dissolved into nothing and dropped the usual things. The Player guided him along to a save block and exited the game as he about fell over. He needed to find a safe empty spot.. _ to..to sit for..a while.. _

 

The Batter shuffles from one place to the next and he knows he’ll collapse soon, as he heads to the amusement park he wants to  _ sit down _ . He gets on the Pedalo and then gets off the Pedalo and walks, just walks. He wants to guess where his feet are taking him but his mind’s just filled with the need to  _ sit _ . He steps through the lobby and into the back room of the Pedalo ride and pushes the door open and he can hear himself say something, just barely, he can feel his mouth moving but he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

 

As Batter tried to piece together what he was doing he just dropped down like a rock on water. Of course Zacharie was in his office, in all actuality he was just going to go see The Batter but he guessed it was better than having to move all that much since his knees were hurting a bit more than usual. So Zacharie got up, popped his knees and dragged Batter to a corner and had him lay on his lap and it was nice. When Zacharie got comfortable and when Batter curled up from his original flat position into his lap Zacharie started to drift and as he did he thought 

 

_ Yes, sleep is nice. _


End file.
